heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins
The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings Return of the King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies}} |games = J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings Online LEGO: The Hobbit The Hobbit: Battle for Middle-Earth The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest The Lord of the Rings: War in the North}} |books = The Hobbit The Fellowship of the Ring The Return of the King Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle- earth The Hobbit Movie Stickerbooks |actor = Middle-Earth Film: Ian Holm Martin Freeman Oscar Strike |voice = Orson Bean Norman Bird Jim Piddock Michael Beattie |awards = Best Hero of 2013 |fullname = Bilbo Baggins of the Shire |alias = Burr-a-hobbit Belladonna Took's son Master Baggins Ferret Burr-a-hobbit Mister Boggins Uncle or Uncle Bilbo Bilbo Baggins of the Shire Mr. Bilbo Laddie Bilba Labingi Barrel Rider Thief in the Shadows Luckwearer Riddle Maker He who walks unseen Barrel Rider Master Burglar Bilbo Took Burglar-hobbit Flurra-burglar-hobbit Ferret The Lightest Our Only Hope Burglar Hero Warrior Guest of Eagles Clue-finder Stinging Fly Web-cutter Child of the Kindly West Luckwearer The Ring Winner The Spider Stinger The Stinging Fly Web Cutter He that Walks Unseen}} |personality = Adventurous, altruistic, brave, care-free, fatherly, free-spirited, friendly, generous, insecure , light-hearted, noble, protective, respectable, Selfless, sometimes short-tempered, well-mannered, well-to-do |appearance = Handsome male hobbit with short brown, curly hair and green eyes, slender, barefoot See Physical Appearance for more information. |occupation = Master of Bag End Bearer of the One Ring Burglar in Thorin's company |alignment = Good |affiliations = Thorin and Company Baggins family Fellowship of the Ring |goal = To prove himself and be accepted by the other dwarves To help the dwarves reclaim their homeland To save Thorin from his gold sickness Stop a war from breaking out |home = The Grey Havens Rivendell Erebor Bag End, Hobbiton, The Shire |family = Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took Laura Grubb (paternal grandmother) Mungo Baggins (paternal grandfather) Gerontius Took (maternal grandfather) Adamanta Chubb (maternal grandmother) Hildigrim Took Rosa Took Adalgrim Took Paladin & Esmeralda Took Mirabella Took Hildigrim Took Primula Brandybuck Frodo Baggins Belba Baggins Longo Sackville-Baggins Camellia Sackville Otho Sackville-Baggins Lobelia Sackville-Baggins Lotho Sackville-Baggins Balbo Baggins Fortinbras Took II Lavender Grubb }} |pets = Myrtle (pony; briefly) |friends = |minions = Formerly: Hamfast Gamgee, Holman Greenhand |enemies = , Azog the Defiler , Sauron, Otho Sackville-Baggins, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Warg Matriarch, Ragash, Smaug, Fimbul, Grinnah, Narzug, Yazneg, Bats, Orc Berserkers, Galion , Elros the Guard , Spiders of Mirkwood, Warg Matriarch, Bert, William, Tom, other Trolls, Thranduil (formerly), Feren (formerly), Bard the Bowman (formerly), Thorin Oakenshield}} |likes = Nature, his friends and family, gardening, tea, food, smoking, adventures, the comforts of home, mithril, his parents' things, the dwarves, a good book, Gandalf's stories and fireworks |dislikes = Danger, dragons, the gold sickness, enemies, feeling insecure, war, Frodo having to bear the One Ring, the One Ring, the Arkenstone, Smaug threatening his friends, Thorin's gold sickness |powers = Invisibility (due to the One Ring) Sword-fighting skills Throwing stones and rocks in long distances Multilingual |possessions = His mother's doilies and glory box Handkerchief Walking stick Fili's swords Bag End Red Book of Westmarch (formerly) The One Ring (formerly) |weapons = Sting |fate = Leaves Middle-earth and goes to live in the Grey Havens for the rest of his days. |quote = }}'Bilbo Baggins '''is a Tolkien character who is the main protagonist of ''The Hobbit ''by JRR Tolkien, a supporting character in ''The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. In the 1977 film, Bilbo is voiced by Orson Bean. In the film trilogies, Bilbo is portrayed by Ian Holm and his younger self portrayed by Martin Freeman, who also portrays Dr. John Watson. Appearances The Hobbit (1937 book) ''The Lord of the Rings trilogy Bilbo appears in the book series twice. In the first book, he leaves the One Ring in the possession of his "nephew" Frodo Baggins. The Hobbit ''(1977 film) Bilbo's role in the film stays the same in the book. However, the only difference is that Bilbo never stole the Arkenstone due to it being absent. Background Personality As a child, Bilbo was very adventurous, and determined. He had been interested in Gandalf's stories about the outside world and one day, wished to see it. Most people would say he had more of his mother's Took blood within him instead of his father's Most of the time, he stayed out late after dark, looking for elves in the woods. However, when he was a young man and inherited Bag End after the death of his parents, Bilbo became a highly respectable hobbit throughout the Shire, but still retained his desire for adventure. In the very beginning of the trilogy, Bilbo didn't want to have any adventures, especially to Gandalf's cause when the wizard first approached him. During their first meeting, Bilbo was very stressed out when the dwarves came piling in and ruining his things. He was very protective of his parents and grandfather's possessions because they are the only things he has left of his parents. His adventurous, took side got the better of him, as Bilbo immediately changed his mind the next morning. The first time, he didn't sign the contract out of fear of never coming back home, but Bilbo couldn't help but answer to the dwarves' plight of no longer having a home, feeling pity on them for not having a home like he did. The hobbit even once told Lord Elrond that most of the company didn't think Bilbo should be on their quest. However, after Bilbo saved Thorin, he began feeling a part of their group. Though being initially annoyed with the dwarves, Bilbo came to see them as his friends and was going to great lengths to save them if he could. Bilbo had a strained relationship with Thorin when they were getting to know each other and was easily annoyed when the dwarves threw around his dishes. Bilbo even saved them numerous times, first by stalling the trolls all night, saving Thorin from Azog the Defiler, freeing them from the Spiders and the Elves, etc. During the second and third films, Bilbo was determined to help the Dwarves reclaim Erebor because he pitied them when they could not have a home of their own. Over time, Bilbo became close to the dwarves, especially to Thorin, Balin and Bofur. However, Balin and Bofur were the only ones initially friendly to Bilbo before he saved their king's life. Fili and Kili often played pranks on Bilbo, but he was very sadden by losing his two friends. Bilbo is shown to be honest an ddown to earth, being unable to tell a very good lie. For example, Bilbo failed to lie to the Trolls and even the deadly Smaug himself and Gandalf as well. They were ble to see through. Bilbo even points out that he is "burglar but likes to think he is an honest one." Physical Appearance Bilbo has curly brown hair, green eyes and stands short, about four feet tall. In the beginning of the ''Hobbit film series, Bilbo had a plain white shirt, with a yellow waistcoat and grey knee-length pants. He wore a blue jacket when going out. Throughout two thirds of An Unexpected Journey ''and half-way through ''The Desolation of Smaug, Bilbo had a plain wine-red jacket, white, long-sleeved shirt with an olive green waistcoat that had acorn buttons and knee-length brown pants. In the second half of Desolation ''and all the way through the ''Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo traded in his red jacket with a blue robe he acquired from Bard. Bilbo later wore a white Mithril shirt as his only armor. Middle-earth Film Saga The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Ian Holm reprised his role to portray Bilbo Baggins, while his younger self is portrayed by Martin Freeman Bilbo is first seen in the movie writing down his journey in the Red Book of Westermarch. In the present day timeline, his nephew Frodo sees him working and attempts to read the book, but Bilbo does not let him look at it. In the flashback, Bilbo Baggins sat on his porch, where he was approached by Gandalf, who is an old family friend of both Bilbo's parents' sides of his family. However, after Gandalf offers for Bilbo to take up a chance at an adventure, the hobbit refuses and retreats back into his house. While traveling to the market place located near the Green Dragon, Mr. Baggins believes the wizard to be stalking him and what he thought was Gandalf's hat was really hobbits carrying a sack. Later that evening, he met the four dwarves, Dwalin, Balin, Fíli and Kíli. After a while, Bilbo loses his patience at the fifth bell and finds at least nine more dwarves at the door. None of the dwarves treat his possessions none too kindly, as most of them use it for throwing it around. Mr. Baggins is then introduced to their leader, Thorin Oakenshield, who has an unexplained contempt over their newly found member. When they bring up the fact of a burglar position for the hobbit, Bilbo initially refuses, even after Gandalf tries to convince him otherwise. The next morning, Bilbo finds the dwarves gone. Having made up his mind, Bilbo decides to go on an adventure after hearing the dwarves sing their song from the night before. On their first night of the quest to reclaim Erebor, Bilbo goes to pamper his pony, who he had affectionately named "Myrtle". After he heard a shriek from a long distance, Fíli and Kíli take this opportunity to scare him before Thorin puts an end to it. Balin comes to the three boys and explains to them Thorin's hatred of Orcs. This possibly causes Bilbo to see Thorin more than a stern prince, but one who is a benevolent leader and meant to be King. When he asks whatever happened to the Pale Orc, Thorin states Azog died of his wounds a long time ago, but Thorin couldn't be ever more wrong. Sometime later, the Company moves on. Bilbo and his companions were covered by rain. After Gandalf telling Dori to find another wizard to change the weather of the world, Bilbo inquires of the other four. One he takes particular interest in was Radagast, and asked Gandalf if Radagast is a great wizard or more like the grey wizard himself. Later that day, Gandalf and Oakenshield have a massive argument leaving the dwarves and Bilbo to fend for themselves. Bilbo is later sent by Bofur to give Fíli and Kíli their portion of dinner. However, the boys had misplaced three of their sixteen ponies. They send Bilbo to try and free the poor creatures while they leave him behind and go to retrieve the company. Mr. Baggins doesn't make it in time to avoid the Trolls. Before they torture the poor hobbit, Kíli and the others rescue Bilbo. During the skirmish, Bilbo goes to release the ponies, before he and the other dwarves are captured by the trolls, who are ready to eat them. However, Mr. Baggins manages to keep them at bay until dawn, which Gandalf splits the boulder in half. Later, Gandalf emerges from the Troll's cave and presents Bilbo with a sword, which would later glow blue when either Orcs or Goblins came closer. As Mr. Baggins unsheathed his sword, Radagast appeared and talked to Gandalf. There is the sound of a wolf, Bilbo thought, until Bofur says that it was not a wolf, but a Warg. The company is chased by the Wargs and Orcs, before they go through a hidden entrance. Before he takes another step, Bilbo stops to tell Gandalf that he feels a magical presence, to which the wizard responds to it being a "very powerful magic". They eventually emerge out of the cave and into Rivendell. Everyone decides that Gandalf should do all the talking. When Bilbo first sees Rivendell, Bilbo immediately falls in love with the city, as well as the Elves who live there. Just at that moment, when Elrond appears, Bofur safely pulls Bilbo to the center of the circle. During their feat, Bilbo overhears the Lord of Rivendell talk of Thorin's and Gandalf's weapons. However, Balin advises against it, as it is not a proper weapon. He is present at the meeting in Rivendell, along with his companions Thorin, Balin and Gandalf and Lord Elrond himself. Bilbo is amazed at the moon runes and inquires of Durin's Day and what they will have time for. Over the next couple of days, the company stayed in Rivendell, with Bilbo admiring its beauty. Elrond approached Bilbo and allowed him to stay in Rivendell, fi that was what he wished. On the night before the Company leaves for the Misty Mountains, Bilbo continues to adventure in Rivendell, but overhears a conversation between Elrond and Gandalf, with Thorin present behind Bilbo's back. They depart for the mountains afterwards, where they are caught up in a stone-giant battle scene. Bilbo nearly fell off the cliff twice before Bofur and Dwalin pushed him back. When the mountains collide together, while his companions remain unharmed, Bilbo hangs on for dear life before Thorin saves him. Because Bilbo almost put both him and Thorin at risk, the dwarf king denounces Bilbo before the rest of the company.Thorin's claims take too much of a hold over Bilbo, and he makes for home. However, Bofur stopped him from leaving, but Bilbo refused. After seeing that they do not belong anywhere, Bofur lets him leave. However, they all fall into Goblin-town. After being able to evade capture, Mr. Baggins goes to save his companions, who are slowly becoming more like friends. However, he falls down a whole after colliding with a dead goblin. After seeing a creature named Gollum drop the Ring, Bilbo takes it for himself and confronts the Former Hobbit into a game of riddles. Before Gollum attacks him, Bilbo makes a run for it and even escapes him while knocking out the villainous Gollum to the ground. Bilbo returns to his friends, apparently never abandoning them in a worse time of need. Their reunion is short-lived as Azog's hunting party attacks them. On the final stand, Thorin charges at Azog and is nearly killed by his would-be executioner before Bilbo jumps from the burning tree and kills Thorin's almost-killer while defending the dwarf king's broken body. Just before the orcs attack them, the eagles arrive and saves the company from Azog's men. Seeing the Hobbit in a new light, Thorin literally embraces Bilbo as a friend and apologizes for his previous ill-treatment of the Hobbit. The group looks into the horizon and spots the lonely mountain, all unaware of what the future has in hold for them. The Desolation of Smaug Bilbo is first mentioned in the beginning of The Desolation of Smaug, where Gandalf tells Thorin they're going to need a burglar to retrieve the Arkenstone for Thorin. The Journey Continues He first physically appears one year later in The Desolation of Smaug where he is sent by Thorin Oakenshield and their company to spy on Azog. While not being spotted, he sees Beorn standing there, watching the Wargs and the Orcs as well. Bilbo goes to warn the dwarves of their enemies' recent movement, but every time he does, he is either interrupted by a dwarf or a wizard. When Bilbo tells Thorin and the others that there is something else out there, which Gandalf guesses is in the form of a bear, shocking both Bilbo and the other dwarves. The company is forced to take refuge with a man named Beorn, who was the bear Bilbo saw a few seconds ago. Gandalf tells them that this man will either help them or destroy them. The team reluctantly agrees, but they are tracked down by Azog and chased to Beorn's house. The Battle of the Five Armies Bilbo makes his last appearance in The Battle of Five Armies. Along with his nine companions, Bilbo watches the destruction of Lake-town from afar, but also worries about Thorin more. He sees the dragon fall dead and announces it to the others, who rejoyce. However, Thorin is not impressed and walks towards the Lonely Mountain. Like Thorin did before when Thror was under dragon sickness, Bilbo watched from the shadows as Thorin fell into the dragon sickness, affecting all those around him. He once confronted Thorin one night to convince him to do something other than hunt the treasury room all day, but Thorin doesn't listen to Bilbo. When the four dwarf companions who stayed in Lake-town were found, Bilbo quickly ran up to the four who were coming. When one of them see him alive, Bilbo warns that all of them need to leave. When Bofur reasons that they had just got there, Bilbo tells them how Thorin has been misbehaving, spending his days in the treasure room and not bothering to get a nibble or a wink of sleep. Kili asks what kind of sickness has possessed his uncle while his brother, Fili runs past them to the treasure room with Bilbo, Bofur, Oin and Kili following Fili down to the treasure room. While the dwarves look at it in awe, Bilbo feels nothing but contempt and disgust for the gold and scared for what Thorin has become. Bilbo later sits alone in a secluded area, where it is revealed in a flashback that Bilbo stole the Arkenstone shortly after he disappeared when putting the Ring on. After seeing what danger Thorin has been in, Bilbo pulls the Arkenstone out of his pocket, contemplating on what to do with it. The gold sickness gets worse. Thorin begins sulking in the Throne room hour after hour, awaiting for the Stone's return. Little does he know, Bilbo still is in possession of the Arkenstone. Bilbo grows even more concerned after the fact that Thorin will kill whomever withholds the king's jewel from him. He later comes across a crying Balin, who voices his concerns. Bilbo asks if finding the Stone will help Thorin, Balin points out that finding the Arkenstone will only make Thorin worse and that it's best if it remains lost, and sending signals he knows Bilbo has the stone. Because Thorin is unaware of the Orcs that are going to attack from the north, and Thranduil refuses to dispatch the forces to Ravenhill, Bilbo instead volunteers to go there and warn him, but Gandalf will not allow Bilbo to complete it. Despite everything they have been through, Bilbo still cares for his friends and tells him he doesn't care if the wizard allows it or not. Bilbo then takes the ring and runs to Ravenhill. Bilbo tries to warn Thorin of the oncoming orcs led by Bolg, but is too late. Azog kills Fili in front of him, Thorin, Dwalin and Kili. He stays behind where he is attacked by Bolg and his mercenaries, as well as several bats. Before more are able to kill him, Dwalin comes to Bilbo's rescue.As he fights off the other Orcs, Bolg hits Bilbo with the handle of his mace, and he passes out. Sometime after the Battle in Ravenhill ends, Bilbo wakes up to find the Eagles are flying over him and that the battle is won. Overlooking the valley, he sees Azog has been killed, but Thorin has been mortally wounded. Bilbo goes by his side, where Thorin spends his last moments with Bilbo, apologizing to the Hobbit of his rude behavior towards him. Despite the Hobbit's efforts to keep Thorin alive, the dwarf king succumbs to his wounds. Bilbo also comes to their funeral to pay his respects for his fallen friends. When he comes across Thorin's body, he breaks down crying. Bilbo is also one of the others who show their respect to the new King under the Mountain. Later, Bilbo returns home to see the Sackville Bagginses selling his stuff, but Bilbo is able to prove he's himself by the contract. Relationships Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo and Thorin initially got off the wrong foot. When they met each other at Bag End, Thorin openly mistrusted Bilbo and didn't believe Bilbo was a valuable asset to the company, but Bilbo was unaware of Thorin's desire to not look out for him during their journey. After learning the tragic backstory of how Thorin lost his family and his homeland, Bilbo found a new form of respect for Thorin and pitied the dwarf king for losing a home, one of the reasons why he was on the journey. However, they remained at odds with each other. Thorin rescued Bilbo at least twice: once by not risking Bilbo's life when the Trolls held him hostage and a second time when Bilbo nearly fell off of the cliff. Despite Thorin's mistreatment of him earlier, Bilbo saves Thorin's life once when battling Azog's warrior. In gratitude for Bilbo saving him, Thori's view of Bilbo changed: instead, a person who can defend themselves, and what Thorin asked for: loyalty, honor and a willing heart. He apologizes that he was wrong about Bilbo and literally and physically embraces him, something that shocks Bilbo, who qucikly forgives Thorin and returns the favor. Their friendship continues throughout the trilogy, close to the point where Thorin lets Bilbo goes on his own and scouting for Azog the Defiler and most of the time, Bilbo saved Thorin and the other dwarves. At this point, Bilbo respects Thorin, and vice versa. Bilbo defends Thorin against the Men of Lake-town and has regarded him as a friend. Later on, Smaug tried to take away Bilbo's friendship with Thorin by lying to him, claiming that the dwarf was using him and found his fate worth nothing, but the hobbit refused to believe him and was also worried that Thorin would fall to the same gold sickness his grandfather suffered. Gandalf Bilbo met Gandalf when he was a child. They remained good friends throughout the years, even when Gandalf returned to the Shire from time to time, friends through Bilbo's mother. Gandalf was quite fond of Bilbo as a friend, and Bilbo loved hearing his stories of the outside world and remembered his fireworks years later from the parties Gerontius Took used to throw. Bilbo wouldn't meet Gandalf for many years when he was an adult Hobbit. Bilbo did not immediately recognize Gandalf until his name was mentioned. He tried politely to shoo Gandalf away, not wanting to do with adventures and preferred to stay at home. References Gallery Bilbo-baggins-the-hobbit-39.2.jpg|Bilbo in the 1977 film, The Hobbit BilboAnUnexpectedJourney.jpg BilboOFA.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-bilbo-portrait-movie-poster-TRrp5601.jpg The-Hobbit-The-Desolation-of-Smaug-Bilbo-Baggins-Poster2.png The-Hobbit-The-Desolation-of-Smaug-Bilbo-Baggins.png ThorinBilboMirkwood.png Bbilbo 0501.jpg Bilbo empire magizine photo.png Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:Book characters Category:Adults Category:Middle-Earth Film Saga Characters Category:Male characters Category:The Hobbit (film trilogy) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings (film trilogy) characters Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Authors Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Hobbits Category:Parents Category:Elderly characters Category:Legendary characters Category:Warriors Category:Nobilities Category:Nobility